Finding Hope
by Nightingale sama
Summary: Jessica Hope was a normal twenty two year old woman who asked for help to save the one she loved. The help she got wasn't the help she wanted. Now this so called god was sending her to different worlds to create mayhem. This time it's the world of Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 - Talking Kitten

**Finding Hope**

**CHAPTER 1 ****– Talking Kitten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Jessica Hope was a normal twenty two year old woman who asked for help to save the one she loved. The help she got wasn't the help she wanted. Now this so called god was sending her to different worlds to create mayhem. This time it's the world of Naruto.

Jessica was just finishing up printing off some scans of her draft work at the firm when her sweetheart called to ask her to a party. As much as she didn't like large parties, never being much of a party goer, she couldn't say no to her fiancé Jacob. Smiling at her coworkers on the way out, getting the occasional congratulations, she walked over to her car. The midday sun was warm on her skin; the breeze was crisp and fresh. As she pulled out her keys a loud thump sounded. She jumped her hand clutched her racing heart. A bird had landed a top of her little silver car. The poor thing was dead.

She pulled up at the party an hour before it started to help her Jacob and their friends set everything up. Jessica opened the front door and removed her shoes before she registered the odd scent in the air. It smelled metallic almost like putting a rusty nail in your mouth. She turned the corner into the living area her socks sliding across the carpet soundlessly.

Her right hand lay over her lips to help keep the bile that ran up her throat from spilling out onto the floor. Not even ten feet away lay Jacob; he was slumped against the once pristine white couch a hand loosely covering a gaping hole in his side. Tears slid down her face as she poorly choked back a sob. She ran to his side. She cried out with a heart wrenching scream when she found no pulse.

Holding Jacobs' head to her chest she continued to cry. She pleaded under her breath from someone, anyone to give back Jacob's life. He didn't deserve this. She didn't want to live in a world without him in it. She begged any and every deity out there to help.

She opened her eyes when she felt warmth radiating in front of her. A man stood a few feet away from her looking down at her with cold icy eyes. Later she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he looked like, just that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was icy like a blizzard yet his voice was as warm as the hottest day of summer.

"I will save the boy's life only if you give me something in return." His voice was cruel yet at the same time it was pleasant.

Jessica knew she would give anything to give Jacob the chance to live again. She answered the divine being, "I will give you anything if you can give him back his life."

He smiled down at her. "If you devote some of your life to serving me and do as I command during that time then I will bring life back into your lover right now."

Jessica smiled. The god knew he would have her. "Yes! Just please bring him back! I will devote myself to you."

"I need you to swear my child that you will devote some of your life to serving me in exchange for my bringing your lover back to life."

"I swear!" she all but screamed at him. He smiled.

Jacob took a deep shuttering breath. Jessica cried out in joy and hugged him through her tears. Laughing and crying at the same time. "I love you, Jacob."

"Baby I love you too." They kissed. Jacob stood up, his back to the god. He reached a hand down to help Jessica up. Always the gentleman, she thought. She never saw how it happened. Though deep down she knew what happened. One moment he was smiling at her and the next his head was in her lap. His once warm bright eyes were staring up at her, empty, dull and lifeless. She screamed as his body fell backwards with a sputter of blood peppering her. The god smiled a wicket cruel smile. "From this day forth you are Miyako. You will do your service to me for as long as I see fit."

"Who do you think you are, why did you kill him?" she screamed at him as the situation sunk in. Later she would realise he never denied killing Jacob. She would blame the god until the end of her days for taking everything from her.

"I go by many names child, Kali, Jashin and many more. You will address me as master-sama, My Lord, or anything else as equally respectful."

She was falling through thick blackness in the next moment. Her life would never be the same. She just wished for death.

That was when Jessica Hope became Yuuki.

* * *

Yuuki tried hard to break through the surface of the water before realization broke through her mind. That's right, she thought, I don't have to breathe anymore. So she stopped panicking and just floated down to the bottom of the lake. It was peaceful under the water, as if the world was a beautiful place. Once Yuuki could feel the cold seeping into her bones she stood up and started walking out of the lake.

As soon as she broke through the surface of the lake she fell to her knees coughing up the water from her lungs. As soon as she was done she face planted into the warm sand. Her clothes were sticking to her in all the wrong ways. She had on a traditional miko red and white robe.

"That was really fucking weird falling out of the sky like that." A voice stated. Confused the girl lifted her head from the ground, sand stuck to her face, except she couldn't see anyone.

"Who said that," Yuuki wondered aloud.

"Down here bitch," the voice said again.

She looked down, blinked and then blinked again. "You're a cat?" the girl had to remind herself that she had seen weirder things, like a man who could transform into a rather large dog. "Who talks?" the cat was small, a kitten still. He had a silver-white coat and vibrant purple eyes. The cat just sat on his hind legs staring at her for a moment. Yuuki wondered if her appearance here would be as weird as it was in the last world. Was golden brown hair and eyes rare? What about milky white skin? Was she short here or tall?

"The names fucking Hidan, bitch." Yep, she thought, no matter how many weird things I see, a talking cat is still weird.

"Well Hidan, you can call me Yuuki," she shook her head. "Not bitch."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Favorite and the Fallen

**Nightingale: Thank you all so much for the views and follows! I would love to hear about what you think of this story so far!**

* * *

******Finding Hope**

**CHAPTER 2 – The Favorite and the Fallen**

The kitten, Hidan, somehow managed to snort at her remark. "I'll call you anything I fucking want to fucking call you,_ bitch_." Maybe it was the fact he was a kitten that made Yuuki laugh, she just couldn't take such a cute animal seriously. Now if that damn demon lord from the last world had said that to her she would have cowered in fear and probably would have tried to run away. She went to scratch the kitten behind the ear, knowing that cats love that, especially two tailed demon cats. She had let her guard down too much and Hidan bit down hard on her pointer finger. His sharp little teeth met bone as she screamed.

She ripped the damn cat off her hand and cradled her finger in her other hand. "What was that for you stinking feline!"

The kitten just snickered and picked himself up off the ground, from ten feet away. "Why would I let some fucking bitch like you pet me?" he growled at her in anger. "I ain't no fucking pussy cat!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Then what are you if you're not a kitten?"

"I'm fucking human!" he yelled at her, as if it was obvious. Suddenly his tail was between his legs and he took on a miserable look. "My god is just punishing me for being defeated in battle is all."

Yuuki visibly winced. That sounded a little too familiar. She started to pity the poor fool. She knew that god's could be cruel. "You're religious?" she reluctantly asked. Sitting on her knees the girl started to wipe off the sand from her face, her wound long gone. She wondered if the kitten would notice how fast she healed.

"My god gifted me with his most powerful gift; I cannot die because I'm immortal." A year ago Yuuki would have waved off the comment by calling him crazy. She knew better now. Frowning she narrowed her eyes on him in concentration. Could he be another one of that monster's followers? Did she get sent to this world to help a follower back onto the 'right' path? _Baka-sama_ had another thing coming if he thoughts she would do something like that.

"What is your God's name Hidan? What is your religion about?" she asked, eyes still narrowed as she rung out the water from her hair.

He seemed to perk up at the questions but as soon as he noticed he was happy to answer he scowled at himself. "He is Jashin-sama, the god of destruction and death."

"Jashin?" Yuuki quietly spoke. Her hands gripped at the sand at her sides as she thought.

Hidan had heard her whispered word and his head shot up to her. He wasn't the most observant but she wasn't really trying to hid how she felt. He could tell she wasn't happy, almost scared looking. Noticing her hands gripping the sand he narrowed his little kitty eyes at her fists. What happened to the finger he nearly tore off? It looked like he hadn't even bitten it anymore. Quietly he stalked over to, making sure she never looked over at him. Thankfully she seemed deep in thought. He got really close her hand, making sure it really was completely healed. She couldn't be a kunoichi, her chakra signature was that of a meager civilian. Unless she could mask it extremely well. He shook his head back and forth. The way she fell out of the sky still made no sense to him. It was too weird for a kunoichi let alone a civilian. She was either a kunoichi or-dare he say it-something else entirely? Hidan unsheathed his little sharp claws and took a harsh swipe at her wrist. Another scream erupted from the girl. He shivered in pleasure, she sounded so sweet when she screamed.

Before Yuuki could snatch her hand away, again, Hidan licked her bleeding wrist. "What the heck is wrong with you, you weird ass cat!"

This time Hidan watched her wound closely while mulling over the fact that he could no longer preform his ritual in his current form. Right in front of his eyes the strange girls wound healed perfectly. His mind practically screamed at him to run, that she was bad news. Something was surely wrong with the girl.

Yuuki followed the now frightened kitten's line of sight. "Ah," she sighed. "Finally noticed now did you?" she watched him look up into her eyes. Those purple orbs widened at what she said next. She hated how fearful people had become of her. It was_ his_ entire fault too. "Are you going to try to kill me to prove that I cannot heal from any injury? Or are you going to take my word for it that I cannot be killed?"

"I-I," Hidan couldn't believe it. Was she like him? Was she his new favorite? Did he fall so low in Jashin's favor that he sent this girl to torment him? "Are you a high priestess of Jashin-sama?"

She frowned. "That's what the bastard calls me," she huffed. "But I feel that I'm more of a slave. I hate him. But he loves that I hate him so much. He is not only the god of destruction and death but of hate and pain as well."

The kitten's eyes widened. "He lets you call him that?" Hidan couldn't believe anyone would hate Jashin-sama.

She smiled sheepishly. "He didn't at first. He found out quickly that I'm really stubborn. Later he told me he liked having someone so against him." She paused for a moment in thought. "He said that my hatred made things more interesting for him. I am only around for his amusement. What about you? What are you to him?"

Hidan sat up a little straighter. "I am Jashin-sama's high priests, his favorite follower." Quieter, so the girl couldn't hear he said, "Or at least I thought I was." Louder he said, "I am immortal but I cannot heal as fast as you and my limbs must be reconnected to heal back together."

She nodded. He had obviously fallen from the god's grace. Maybe she could get this follower on her side of things. She got up to her feet and started to walk toward the woods. She turned to look at Hidan. "Come on, we should set up some sort of a camp tonight before it gets dark." Hidan's ears perked up. "You can tell me about this world and how it works while I gather wood and such."

That night Hidan told Yuuki about chakra, Ninja and the nations.


End file.
